


There aint no me if there aint no you (All Hell Breaks Loose)

by naturegoddess210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Character Death, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean kills Bobby, Death, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s05e05 Shot All to Hell, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester Dies, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like Achilles refused to burn Patroclus' body, insisting instead on keeping the corpse in his tent.</p><p> what If Sam died, Dean would dig his body out of the grave, Dean would be like Achilles and Sam his Patroclus</p><p>what if things ended differently, takes place during all hell breaks loose, but with the end of the world. Morbid, angst, Character deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	There aint no me if there aint no you (All Hell Breaks Loose)

Sorta Dean's POV

We had found Sammy at that abandon town. I thought everything was gonna be okay, I saw Sammy "Dean!!"

My heart beat was calm, he was okay, Sammy was okay

"Sammy!" I waved running towords him with Bobby

Suddenly I saw Jack Talley, running behind him with a buck knife used for gutting an animal.

my heart beat sped up, but everything was too slow, "SAMMY!!"

Sammy fell to his knees, I screamed

running to him as he fell into my arms,

arms that in the past cradled him as a infant as I ran from house a fire,

Boddy tried to chase after Jack the son of a bitch but he was too fast and Bobby was too fat and too old to try to catch him.

"whoa whoa Sam, Sam Hey! Come let me look at you"

I paniced when he didnt answer, his head just lulled to the side, my heart dropped in my chest when I felt his lower back was soaked and it felt warm and slimey, my hand was a deep red.

He was stabbed, just as he was running to me. and I couldn't save him.

"Hey Its not even that bad, Its not even that bad alright? We're going to patch you up, okay? your gonna be good as new...I'm going to take care of you; I've got you, because that's my job, right? watch out for my pain in the ass little brother?, Sam Sam SAMMY"

he was gone I knew it but I kept screaming, telling to to open his fucking eyes, that I was there he was gonna be okay cause it ws my job, but he was dead.

" No no no no no no oh God, Sam!" I sobbed. I held him to me and rocked on my knees, I dont remember how long I sat there cursing and screaming but Boddy had to physically pull Sam's body out of my arms, even when I shoved him away, yelling that he wasn't dead

~~~

everything was a blur after that, somehow they got Sammys body in the impala and drove to an old empty shack near the town, it looks crappy as hell and probably was infested with termites but it was better than nothing. Bobby kept saying the whole car ride that needed to bury sam's body, which was bleeding all over the back seat, it almost looked like he was just sleeping, which eased Deans mind.

~What if Sammy was still alive, what if I buried him and he woke up?~

  
Sam is dead , Dean knows, but, when Bobby suggested that it's time they bury him and leave to prepare for whatever is to come next. Dean is furious at the idea and tells Bobby to leave,

"Something big is going down, end of the world big."

Dean felt anger well up inside" Well then LET IT END!" His little brother was dead, as far as he was concerned the world had already ended, he would gladly watch it burn.

 

Bobby looked at him shocked " You don't mean that."

" You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it, all of it. If you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out of here. GO!"

but Bobby doesnt, he comes back later with some pizza, which Dean doesnt touch. Bobby isn't going to tell Dean but when he falls asleep he is planning to bury Sam.

He already knows the older boy and he would live in that shitty excuse of house with his dead brothers corpse because they were too goddamn codependent, and a little something more, something almost like soul mates.

He didn't like thinking that two flesh and blood brothers could be that close but seeing Dean you would think he was mourning a lover.

"dean, you gotta eat something"

Dean didnt answer, just took another swig of his beer

Bobby walks over to the other end of the room and looks out the window. just stairing at nothing. he can hear Deans feet rustling around

[Dean walks closer to Sams body, "When you were little, couldn't have been more than five, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why did we always have to move around? Where's Dad? I remember I begged you: "Quit asking, Sammy. You don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid, just for a little while longer. Always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that’s what I do. I let down the people I love. You know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I’m just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy? What am I supposed to do?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-U0AsyF7yY)Dean starts sobbing, he groans loudly and punches his knee with his fist in anger

Bobby cringes his eyes closed, he can't do this, he can't watch as Dean kills himself slowly with guilt, he knew what he had to do.

He hands Dean the bottle of Jack Daniels he bought.

"here Son, just take a swig, it's gonna be alright"

the last thing Dean remembered was falling down on the dirty floor.

He thought it tasted funny, the old man had put something in the drink to put him out.

some sleeping pills maybe.

"Please don't hate me, Dean"

Bobby sighed, he walked outside to the impala for the shovel he bought when Dean made him leave.

a few hours later Dean groggily awoke, wet dirt stuck to his mouth and face, he sit and coughed. He looked to the bed Sam was on and it was empty and he immediately stumbled to his feet outside, screaming for Bobby

"BOBBY, WHERES SAMMY!Sammy!!, you fucking , you fucking- YOU ASSHOLE!"

he speech is slurred but he stops, Bobby is dirty and leaning on a shovel for support, panting,

Deans knees sag when he sees the grave. " YOU SONOF ABITCH!" he rushes the old man and lands a good one on his jaw, bobby doesnt even block him.

he just cries, pathetically, saying "I'm sorry Dean, Im so sorry"

But Dean is too far gone, he punches Bobby in the face until he's out of breath and finally he looks down and has to look away because he's vomiting

The man who was a like a dad to him, was dead, because he had taken Sammy away from him.

"Sammy!" he turned to the grave, he still had time,

he started digging, he hastly grabbed the shovel and started to dig, the hole started getting bigger and bigger…finally, he saw hair coming up from the dirt, the shovel hit something fleshy, he tossed the shovel and started to use his hands, gritty dirt on his hands and under his nails, dean was breathing hard and coughing from the dirt and he was shivering cause the night air was cold and it was raining but all he cared about was yanking Sammy up out of that grave

He heard Sam's voice, he swore he heard Sam

~Dean~

"I know Sammy, Im coming"

~I look pretty bad, huh, Dean?~

"No Sammy you look fine"

~Dean your gonna get sick, your all wet~

"Its okay Sammy, lets just lay here for a while, I missed you you big girl"

Bobby was dead, Sammy was dead, and the world was going to burn because Dean was going to let it happen, but he didn't care. He was already dead anyway.


End file.
